After Camp Rock
by Professor Alice Song
Summary: What happens when Mitchie gets a surprise visit after her first summer at Camp Rock...please R&R...


_**This isn't a one-shot but I'm not planning on making it very long, but please tell me what you think and I'm always open to constructive criticism.**_

_**Alice xx**_

Mitchie walked through the quietness of her house, her bare feet cooling and making her gasp a little as they slowly switched from the warmth of carpet that came from her stairs to the wooden floor of the hallway.

"Mum." She asked out. No reply.

She shrugged it off walking into the kitchen where she was greeted with a note on the table from her mum informing her that she needed to go to the market, then run some errands and her dad was working, therefore would be alone for the rest of the day. She smiled thinking about how she had the house to herself to write her music. Mitchie grabbed a bottle of spring water before she began singing one of her newly written songs that she was trying to prefect, so she could sing it to Shane. Grinning again at the thought of him she walked into her living-room, still singing, to retrieve her hairbrush.

"Sounds good…" came a voice behind her, a voice she was sure she wouldn't hear in person for weeks and weeks. The front door shut as she turned.

But he was here.

She ran towards him, jumping up at him and hugging him.

"Shane! What are you doing here? How did you…"

"I called your mum to ask her where you lived so I could surprise you. She told me where the spare key was." He interjected spinning her around and the placing her gracefully on the floor.

"How did you get my mum's number?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"I come to surprise my girlfriend and that's what she asks me." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry I…girlfriend?" She interrupted herself; he looked at her with a half-smile. Mitchie smiled widely at him. "Really?" She nervously enquired.

Shane leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, to answer her question. She got closer to kiss him again when she remembered something, pulling away letting out a small gasp.

"What?" asked Shane.

"I'm not dressed to receive." She said as if it was obvious, she motioned to her body giving Shane the excuse to look at it.

Mitchie's hands signalled to her white tank top which was encircled by her too big for her blue hoodie, which hung down past her waist. Her hips and three quarters of her legs were covered by pink tracksuit bottoms that were rolled up at the bottom.

"Oi, eyes front solider." Teased Mitchie.

Shane looked up and smiled a smile that if he wanted he could get Mitchie to let him get away with murder all he would have to do was glance. He studied her face taking in her beautiful hazel eyes and cute small nose. Her warm smile and her hair. In a messy bun letting a few hairs escape and fall down her face, tracing her cheeks and neckline. He reached up and outlined her stray hairs and letting his hand rest under her chin.

"You are so gorgeous; you don't need to get change."

"But I…" he put his finger to her lips to stop her from talking, she spoke anyway. "I'll be right back." She mumbled through his finger and her smile before running out of his grip, running up the stairs and quickly getting changed. Shane heard the door slam upstairs and smiled to himself as he echoed her footsteps she had taken mere seconds ago.

He sat outside the room he assumed was hers and sat on the floor leaned against the wall waiting.

"You know we're not having a fashion shoot!" Joked Shane.

"I know." Mitchie's voice was muffled from the door, he heard her drop something. "I can't concentrate." She said after a few other things fell to the hardwood floors.

"Stop thinking about me then." He teased.

"Don't flatter yourself; I just normally have music on."

"Then put it on I don't care, whatever you are obsessed with at the moment?" She pondered on his idea. "Maybe even something of yours?" He tried to convince her.

"Okay..." the sound of shuffling creped under the door, closely followed by a familiar tune. "…for the recorded I put it on shuffle."

_This is real, this is me_

Shane smiled, yet again, at the song.

_You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me_

"Okay I'm ready." said Mitchie after about 10 minutes.

She emerged from her room quickly closing her bedroom door behind her, so Shane could see her room. Her hair in natural curls, make-up to the bare essentials, but as beautiful to Shane in every way, she wore a long strapless sundress that hung to her every curve.

"What do you want to do?" she asked pulling a curl behind her head; twisting it to calm her nerves.

He closed his eyes and lightly pressed his lips against hers.

"Anything else."

Kiss.

She smiled.

"We can't just peck you know."

He grabbed her arms enfolding them around his neck, then pulled his face towards his and passionately kissed her.

"No matter how much I want to!"

"Okay I wanna see your room." He said wondering why she shut her door so quickly.

"What…I mean…erm…or we could…just…" she replied stuttering.


End file.
